Heartless
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: "She ain't got a heart. She's a killer an' ya betta watch out, or she might just kill ya too." Rated T for violence and newsie deaths. Pairings are hinted and may happen but not making any promises. (On hiatus.)


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Newsies! I own just this story and the OCs._

* * *

"_She ain't got a heart. She's a killer an' ya betta watch out."_

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_(Spot's POV)_

I'd hoid the rumors about Long Island's new leada, but I couldn't quite bring myself ta believe 'em. A goil leada? I mean really? Not dat goils can't lead, but dis ain't their place. Goils shouldn't be messin' 'round wit' us rough newsies. But dere's somet'ing else dat bothered about me about dis goil leada. Rumors 'bout her ain't good. Dey say she's called 'Heartless.' Says a lot 'bout her, right? It kinda makes me worried. A goil leada dat's not afraid ta kill? Dis is gonna bring trouble of some sort, an' I didn't like it one bit. Who knew what was in store for us wit' dis new leada? I suppose I'll just have to wait until she shows herself at the meetin'.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heart Trouble**

Friday evenings were always a bit rowdy in the streets of New York. Newsies from all around New York would come to Medda's to relax, but on this particular Friday, all the newsie leaders were gathering for a monthly meeting. At this monthly meeting, the leaders would discuss the issues that were going on among the many boroughs. Most of the leaders (such as Jack, Spot, or the newest leader of the Battery, Blink) would try to compromise and keep peace for the most part in New York. But lately, keeping the peace had been becoming more difficult. Long Island was in turmoil due to the sudden departure of their leader, and Harlem was having issues of her own inside her little borough. But they were hoping... hoping that this meeting could settle all those issues and that there would be peace once again among the newsies.

"Is everyone here and represented?" Jack called out as he scanned the room.

A murmur of "yeah's" answered his question as Davey slipped in beside Jack to keep things in a somewhat orderly fashion. (But as we know, that never quite works out for poor Davey.)

"Calling roll!" Davey whipped out his roll. "Jack representing Manhattan."

"'Ere." Jack grinned.

"Spot representing Brooklyn."

Spot yawned and raised his hand. "Here."

"Kid Blink representing the Battery."

"Heeeere!" Kid Blink called out cheerfully.

Davey rolled his eyes and continued. "Biscuits representing Harlem. Crates representing Midtown. Deck representing Trenton."

"Here!" "Here." "'Ere!"

The roll dragged on.

Spot yawned and leaned over to whisper to Jack, "Is dis actually necessary? We knows everyone is 'ere."

Jack shrugged. "Davey t'inks it's a good idea."

Spot sighed through his nose. "Dis is tiresome..."

Davey paused suddenly.

Spot sat up. "He done already?"

Davey shot Spot a dirty look. "It seems we have a new leader from Long Island."

Jack straightened. "Since when?"

"Since now," a new voice greeted.

All the newsies whirled around to face this new leader. They all did their best to suppress their shock as they stared at the girl standing in front of them. She was small but not dainty like your usual young lady of that age. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was street wise. The fierce look in her blue eyes gave her the appearance of a born leader. She held herself up proudly as she glanced at the other leaders, scanning them as if she could see their true potential deep in their hearts.

Davey blinked in surprise. "Errr... Your name please?"

The newsie let a smirk appear on her lips. "Heartless."

Davey kept back a nervous chuckle as he wrote down the new leader's name. "Lovely name," he managed to squeak out.

She pulled herself a seat beside Jack. "It ain't meant ta be lovely. I got dat name for a reason."

"Wonderful," Davey squeaked again.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he studied Heartless. She was rather small to be a leader... but then again Spot was about that size when he became leader of Brooklyn. But other than being a tad bit on the small side, she looked tough. Her facial expressions definitely gave off vibes to her name. This wasn't someone Jack should take lightly even if she was a girl.

* * *

The meeting for the most part had gone smoothly. Since there was now a leader in Long Island, that problem was out of the way and they were able to focus more on Harlem's trouble. They weren't able to settle everything, but at least they had a start now.

Spot and Jack had decided to stay after the meeting to try to discuss a few things that were on their minds. They took a smoke to clear off their mind and smoked in silence until Jack finally decided to break it and speak his thoughts.

"What do you t'ink of the new leada of Long Island?"

Spot shrugged. "I won't know until I get ta know 'er." He frowned slightly. "But I don't like it. A goild shouldn't be in charge of Long Island. It don't make the guys dere look good. Dis could bring trouble, Jack."

"Eh, I see your point, Spot. But it couldn't be dat bad, could it? I mean we've had goil leadas before in little boroughs here an' dere."

"Little ones, Jackie-boy. Not ta mention they lead oder goils. A goil ain't meant ta lead boys an' goils. Guys were meant ta lead goils an' boys."

Jack sighed. "Whateva ya say. I don't t'ink it should be dat much trouble. As long as we don't make her or her borough angry, we should be fine."

Spot snorted. "We'll see about dat, won't we? I have a feelin' she's gonna bring trouble to our boroughs even if we're careful. She's got a bad look in 'er eye. I don't trust her."

"You're gonna haf ta learn how ta, Spot. We leadas got ta stick ta togetha."

Spot gave no reply as he stood to go.

"Give it a try, Spot?"

"Can't make any promises, Jackie-boy. We haf ta see what she does, den I'll consider it."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Heartless had been announced as leader of Long Island, and so far... everything seemed to be fine. Long Island was doing well and did not cause any trouble to any of the other boroughs. Jack would try to use Long Island's success to get Spot to accept Heartless, but Spot would not be moved. He still felt uneasy with her. No, until he knew he could trust her, he refused, utterly refused to accept her as a leader.

"Aw, Spotty. Come on. She's a born leada like the rest of us. Couldn't you just give 'er a little bit of trust?"

"No is no, Jack," Spot snapped. "We've been through dis an' I haven't changed my mind."

"You know Race has been getting' along wit' her nicely..."

Spot stiffened. "Really?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips. "They seem ta be getting' pretty close."

Spot frowned. "Is he wit' her now?"

Jack let the smirk take over. "Pretty sure dey went ta the races."

Spot furrowed his brows. "I'll see ya later, Jack."

Jack nodded and watched the Brooklyn newsie take off towards Sheepshead Bay. It was the perfect plan, get Spot to trust Heartless by having Racetrack help her prove herself to him. Jack chuckled softly. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

* * *

Spot never slowed one step as he tore through Brooklyn. He needed to talk to Racetrack _now_. Heartless might be a great leader, but Spot felt something that the other leaders seemed to be blind to. In fact, most of the newsies seemed blind to it. If only they would listen to him! Well, she might be able to fool the other guys, but Spot wasn't about to let her fool him or his best friend.

He panted heavily as he arrived at the races. The place was as crowded as usual but it wouldn't be to hard to find Racetrack. After all, Racetrack always had a particular section where he would watch the races. Ah, there he was... sitting with Heartless. Spot furrowed his brows and trudged toward them. He felt his heart tighten as soft laughter came from the two. He hadn't... Not Racetrack!

"Aw, Race you're soo sweet," Heartless giggled.

Racetrack turned a bit pink. "It's nothin' really. The least I could do for ya, sweetheart."

Spot couldn't take the next step toward them, not now. The shock was too much for him at this moment. Heartless had somehow squeezed herself into his best friend's heart and she would soon have control of his heart. Spot clenched his fists. How could she? But... there was no way Spot could prove what she was really doing. No, she didn't have complete control over Racetrack yet. There was still a chance for Spot to fix this heart trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha... this is an old story idea I decided to finally pick up. X3 I hope ya'll enjoy it!


End file.
